


红鲤鱼与绿鲤鱼与驴

by PchJus



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PchJus/pseuds/PchJus





	红鲤鱼与绿鲤鱼与驴

鹅毛大雪纷纷，饶是任豪锦帽狐裘也无法抵御这般寒冷。他本以为融雪时才会冷，如今想来那时只会是更冷罢了，鞋靴早被冰水浸透，跟着他进山打猎的仆役早不知去了哪里……哦，是被他遣了去逐那只受了伤的野鹿了，却一直等不回来。他的坐骑方才也被冻死过去，本想留下它取暖，抑或是可以用来充饥，可他实在是没有多余的力气拖着一匹高大的良马走了。附近入眼是一片茫茫，粗壮的树枝被雪压弯了腰，只有不远一缕斜烟还昭示着林子里有喘气儿的。

这件木屋看上去不大，外面还悉心围了不矮的围栏，只不过院儿里的东西都被雪盖住了，什么也看不见，连带门前也堆了半人高的积雪无人理会……毕竟雪还下着，没人想出来“扫雪”。任豪只能用尽全身力气拍了拍门，将近两天滴水未进的干哑声音难以透过门缝，“里面……有人吗……”  
拍罢人便晕了过去，脑袋重重地磕在了木门上。过了一会儿，瞅见一个白白净净的小男孩儿从里面打开了一道门缝，悄悄瞥着这个晕过去的男人，又不甚敢轻易把他放进来，可是又觉得可怜，不想让他冻死在门前，就费力地把人从雪里连刨带挖的搞到了房间里。  
房间里烧了火炉，男人冻的青紫的肌肤也渐渐回了暖。小孩儿围着他转了三圈，实在不晓得怎么处理他，想来想去只能把床上荡了灰的虎皮扯过来盖在他身上，又渡了一小口灵力到人身上。饶是如此，这人到天亮也没醒过来，整宿没睡的小家伙脑袋一点一点，就差砸在面前的桌子上，不一会儿就趴在桌上睡了。

这厢任豪是被饿醒的，他连着两天两夜滴水未进，在家里哪受过这遭罪？外面雪映明月，停了不短了，却是有如白天一般，竟让人有些辨不清日夜了。  
桌前趴着睡觉的小孩儿想必就是这屋子的主人。说是小孩儿，倒长手长脚长得十分俊俏，五官显些稚气，任豪就私自觉得他小了。猛得起身，任豪觉些头晕眼花，过去正好看见小孩儿微张着嘴巴呼气，涎水亮晶晶顺着嘴角就要留下来，他便好笑地伸手挡了一下，替他擦干净了，小孩儿也悠悠转醒，揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地望着他。  
“你醒了啊。”  
任豪的嗓子早哑的说不出话了，况且又十分饥饿，就问他讨些吃喝，小孩噔噔噔跑到另一边，用半个葫芦瓢撇开面儿上的奶皮盛出一杯热茶给他。他抿了一口，这奶茶味道不甚好喝，甚至有些酸涩，茶叶放的久了罢，鲜奶大概也热了有好些日子了，难得用的石锅是品良器，竟然也没有糊掉。  
喝了两口才抬头看见小孩打开了窗户，冷风忽地涌进来，他倒不觉得冷似的，从窗户钻出去，任豪慌忙要去扶他，他一溜烟儿地窜到外面去，从房梁上摘下尾冻透了的鱼。  
“你叫什么名字？”任豪觉得有趣极了，问他叫什么，他笑意盈盈地看过来，看的任豪心口倏忽一紧。“我叫翟潇闻。”  
他笑起来连眼睛都看不见，好像十分开心，手上没停，竟然徒手把冻鱼撕成小块，转手先递给了任豪。  
任豪瞥见鱼身裂开，里面是没除的五脏六腑，问他，“你就生着吃吗？”翟潇闻竟十分迷茫，一副不谙世事的懵懂，见他不接，还以为他不会吃，就把外面裹着冰的鱼块放在嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼碎了。无法，任豪只能取下石锅，把奶茶倒别处了，挖了半锅雪水自行煮了鱼汤，翟潇闻蹲在他旁边两眼放光，哈喇子流了三尺地，比方才睡觉那模样还要可爱。任豪转了三圈没找到什么调料，只有块粗砺的海盐，就敲了一小块丢到鱼汤里，不多时就香气四溢。  
任豪问他，你在这住吗？他也不难发出疑问，毕竟他怎么看上去都不像是生活在这屋子里的人。床板锈蚀生了青苔，被褥落灰，不会睡床；奶茶久煮，不会吃熟食；挂东西的地方空荡荡的，墙上只有累月挂着刀枪的痕迹，捎带他手上冰肌玉滑，没有茧子，不会使刀枪。  
小朋友果然摇摇头，“这里住了一个老爷爷，他说出门给我打吃的了，可是一直没有回来。”  
任豪又问他，出去多久了？  
翟潇闻咬着手指头看他，“我不知道。都好久了。”

这阵仗，大概少说都有月余了。

任豪心里只盼着家里赶快有人来把他接回去，林里天寒地冻，不晓得多久他俩就会没吃的被饿死在这里。他还有大好人生没过到，总不能就这样死在这吧？好歹已经被救了一命没有冻死，他断断不想做个饿死鬼。  
翟潇闻肯定想不到远的，只盯着碗里香喷喷的鱼汤狼吞虎噎，刺也没有剔。任豪大惊失色，怕他被卡了喉咙，慌忙上去捏开他的嘴巴检查，可是刺不仅没卡着，还被他吃的干干净净。翟潇闻意犹未尽地把小脸埋在碗里舔了舔底儿，艳红着一双唇瓣油光发亮，那小碗跟洗过似的，任豪看了哭笑不得，也不知道这是多久没吃饭了。  
待到他把东西收拾了，才惊觉翟潇闻仅着了两层棉麻布衣。屋里不是很冷，他煮鱼汤时就把那件金贵的狐裘脱了，所以也没觉得翟潇闻穿的有多少。可是这时看着，翟潇闻骨节儿冻得通红也不喊冷，他就把狐裘披到了人身上。  
“？”翟潇闻疑惑地抬头看他，他便回应，“这是我出门时候我娘叫我穿的，现在借给你。”  
其实他根本觉察不到冷。他又怎么会冷？他既不是凡人，就不会惧凡间的冷意，更何况，他是司水的巨龙，怎么会怕水化的东西。不过这个人暂且还不知他的身份，他便平白受了。

两个人实在是睡久了，无所事事，可又没什么可聊的，翟潇闻就问任豪讲故事。他打小没出过山，生来就被折断了两根龙角，法力低微，由这山间的蛇族收养，唤一声爹娘。入冬后蛇族陆续冬眠了，原先爹娘和哥姐都是不许他出门的，可是寒潭里实在是了无生机，连捕鱼都没了意思，他就擅自跑出来了。  
住在木屋的爷爷捡了他回来，给他喝奶茶，讲故事，说过年的时候能看灯笼，还有鞭炮，他通通没见过。  
任豪就顺着吃食给他讲，城里有卖冰糖葫芦，卖糖人儿，还有圆滚滚肥嘟嘟的饺子汤圆吃；马上要过年了，市集上有好多漂亮的布匹给人做新衣裳，就跟他娘给他缝的这身打猎的行头一样。他这身衣服好看极了，手脚都是束口的，下摆也特意裁短方便行动，轧边儿的用了上好的金丝线，又结实牢靠又好看大方。  
思及父母，任豪不由得叹了口气，也不知道这雪什么时候能化得了，他什么时候能回家……  
翟潇闻从狐裘里伸出来葱白的手指，在他头上抚摸了几下算是安慰。  
“我家人可多了，我爹，我娘，我哥哥姐姐，我是我们家老小……他们出门从来都不带我一起玩，我今年都有……”翟潇闻低头掰着手指头数了半天，数不明白自己的年岁，嘴巴一撇就哭了起来——他不是为数不清伤心，是觉得他的家人都睡了没人和他一起玩，任豪的家人都醒着却被困在了山里见不到。  
任豪慌慌张张用袖子给他擦眼泪，擦了一会儿就不哭了，毕竟也不是要真的哭个没完。  
他手紧了紧身上的狐裘，整个人缩成一团，招招手叫任豪凑过来，“过来，我告诉你一个秘密。”任豪就十分顺从地把耳朵送过去，“我其实是条龙。”  
“我以为你说什么呢。我早就知道了。”  
“你怎么知道的？！”翟潇闻声音高了八个度，吓了任豪一跳，任豪涩然笑笑，想起来他自打醒了以后就十分生动的小脸，指指他背后，才看见翟潇闻身后面拖着一条金鳞红尾，从狐裘披风后面探出来在地上卧着。  
“我还以为你是一尾鲤鱼精呢。”  
翟潇闻躲了他半丈远，把尾巴摆回来抱在怀里，“你，你……我，我才不是妖精，我是仙族的。”又道，“我姐姐说凡人见了我们都要怕的，你怎的不怕我？”  
“你救了我一命，我为什么要怕你？”  
“我也不知道……”翟潇闻气馁地顺着鱼尾抚摸了两下，他短时收不回去，尾巴和双腿挤在一起怪别扭的，只能自己安慰自己，总能变回来人形的。  
任豪觉得他十分有趣。  
“我，我的鳞片可以许愿。你是不是很想回家？”  
任豪露出些惊讶的神色，他是想回家没错，可这鳞片就能引他回家吗？  
“不过你得带上我，我想去看过年。”  
“哈，过年不是看的，是节日。昭示着人们新的一年要到了……”任豪笑着给他解释，他可从没想着小孩是真的能把他送回去的，权当笑话听。可话还没说完就被打断了，“我不管，反正你带着我。春天到了再把我送回来。”  
任豪点点头，“好啊。”  
就眼瞅着翟潇闻从身上拔下来一片龙鳞，放在手心念了几句咒，屋外就忽然响起一阵马鸣。任豪打开门一看，竟然正是他前日倒下的那匹暗影，马拴在院子里，只有脚下是没有积雪且干燥的。  
翟潇闻不识字，只说了，你能不能帮我给爷爷写张字条？告诉他我先走了？任豪应下，用小刀在桌上显眼的地方刻了几个字，道先走一步，不过他心里觉得这老头不一定回得来，却没告诉翟潇闻。  
这马是幻化出来的，载着他们仿佛从雪中被隔离出来，任豪搂着他在怀里，不自觉回头望了一眼，将才走过的地面上又重新覆上了新雪，哪里有人马经过的样子？只能又叹了口气，顺了顺黑马的鬃毛。

***

任豪牵着马进了府门，就惊动了任府上上下下二十号人，不是人少，是除了女眷全被遣去随官府找他去了。任小公子三日不见，夫人是以泪洗面，卧床不起；任老爷子勃然大怒，叫官府派了不少人在山里寻人。说来奇怪，他们俩一个官府的兵也没见到，权一路自己走回来了。夫人连忙叫身边的丫鬟去禀老爷，自己托着小儿的脸心疼，“乖乖，我儿瘦了。”  
任老爷怒气未消，回府立刻痛骂了一通，又别别扭扭地吩咐下人迅速去满香楼订一桌酒席，给少爷接风洗尘。那边又把任豪晾着不理他，不和他说话，独和夫人一起凑在翟潇闻旁边千恩万谢，请他在饭前沐浴更衣，准备了两身新做的锦袍。  
这锦袍本来是给任豪做的，穿在他身上自然不是十分合体，鲜红的牡丹花样却衬得他又白又俊，一改方才脏兮兮的模样，谁看了也会问问这是哪家王府上的小少爷。瞧这手笔，定当出自夫人之手，看的任豪酸溜溜的，还跟夫人顶了两句。夫人责骂他不懂待客之道，说，我又不是没给你缝新衣服，还命他以后都不准趁雪季去山里打猎了。正失落呢就回神看见翟潇闻早就目不转睛盯着一桌子热气腾腾的熟菜心花怒放，又不好意思甩开母亲的手，只能偷偷低着头咽口水，颇叫人看了觉得好笑。

餐毕父母便双双回房了，翟潇闻本要跟着下人去拾掇出来的厢房，可是他一点儿都不觉得困，便嚷嚷着想跟任豪回去，任豪就随了他意。他几日不在家里，家里乱成一锅粥，他大哥却不能乱，带着一批货南下去了。任家是家大业大，开了几家商行和粮庄，他爹买了一间卖布的门面给他玩玩，他也没放在心上，通通压在了大哥身上。  
翟潇闻怯生生地打量他的屋子，也不敢挪脚，任豪好笑地喊他，“你随便看看。你要不要看书？我教你识几个字。”  
那白烛十分明亮，比起猎人爷爷昏黄的油灯简直高了不知道几个档次，任豪见他好奇地盯着，就给他解释，这是用上好的脂膏做的，一块能用上好久，但他也没有挑灯夜习的习惯，所以也没多大用处。  
任豪一个不留神，他就把手指肚放上去摸了摸，待任豪反应过来小孩已经惊叫出声，慌忙扯过人的手，倒是没伤到，只是红了一块，应该是疼到了。任豪就着他的食指就含了上去，吓得小孩一个哆嗦，指肚上就传来一阵热意，湿漉漉的手指头尖儿露在空气里凉丝丝的，也不觉得痛了。

这一出罢了亦无心看书了，任豪便要送他回厢房去，翟潇闻则死死抱着他的胳膊不肯松开，只好把他留下来和他一起睡觉。未曾想翟潇闻和蛇族待久了，也落得昼伏夜出的好习惯，晚上睡得不甚安稳，扰的任豪也没睡好，早上拜见父母还被调笑了一番。转身看看铜镜，也被颓然的神色搞得笑出声来。  
翟潇闻困顿地脸都要掉在碗里，竟然对好吃的也没那么大兴趣了，任豪剥了一颗滚圆的鸡蛋给母亲，被母亲转手送到翟潇闻面前。翟潇闻强睁着眼睛接过来，呆呆地给任母道谢，任母乐呵呵地吩咐下人备个手炉，把二位公子送回去再睡个回笼觉。任豪醒了却再睡不着，就坐在屋里挑了本书读起来，一时院里安静的只剩下笤帚沙沙扫雪的声音。

翟潇闻睡醒的时候屋里已经没人了，他心里有些慌乱，没表在面上，在书架上摸摸这看看那，瞅见一排新崭崭的书里一本掉了皮的书，随手抽出来看了看。这恰巧是本画册，他看不懂字，却能读画，画上一人一龙，讲的是这叶公好龙，翟潇闻也笑嘻嘻地看着从柱子上变活的龙把叶公下了个半死，道，画的也太假了，龙哪里是这个样子！我们长得比它好看十万倍。  
摇摇头接着又翻了一页。  
任豪后面跟着一个端着盘子的仆役，红木盘子带着把手边儿，里面盛了四碗不一样的东西，分别是撒着黑芝麻粒的白米饭，红烧排骨，西红柿鸡蛋，还有一碗加了药材熬的金骨汤，飘着几片绿油油的香菜叶。翟潇闻对那本破书爱不释手，一直攥在手里，闻见香味儿了就乐颠颠跑过来躲到任豪身后，看那下人收了茶具，一碗一碗地把菜放桌上，布筷给他。  
任豪笑道，你怎么把我最爱的画本拿出来了？跟他解释，这画上画的都是成语，上学的时候就爱看这个。翟潇闻舀了一口汤吹也没吹地放到嘴里，开心的不得了，腾不出口问了他一句，什么叫成语啊？任豪就说，这书里四个字的就叫成语。  
翟潇闻问他，“我喜欢你”叫不叫成语？因为他在水里听见姐姐跟一只好丑的蛙讲这句话。任豪噎了一噎，说不是。翟潇闻更加迷惑了，这不也是四个字吗？  
任豪解释不清，跟他讲大道理，又说到这四个字不能轻易说出来，只能对喜欢的人说。翟潇闻拖着凳子跟他挨近一点，说我就很喜欢你，我喜欢你，我心悦你！开心地在他脸上亲了一下。  
任豪猜他不懂，他也果真不懂。哥哥姐姐喜欢他，就会在他脸上亲一下，他以为任豪给他吃好吃的，和他住在一起，还有娘亲给他缝衣服，那就是喜欢，他自然分不大清。被一个孩子撩到了，任豪只能自认倒霉。  
书架上的画本大多被腾了换上诗书了，年过罢了娘想让他去试试科考，他且被这些书头痛的要死。看着翟潇闻蜷在床上，他心里高兴，天将黑就忽悠人出门，骗他说是去吃糖葫芦，实际上搞两本小人书给他看看。  
翟潇闻哪见过这么多人，开始还瑟瑟躲在他怀里，后来放开了，小蹄子机灵的不得了，在人群里穿来穿去，被人类的气味呛到打喷嚏，肥厚的耳朵控制不住变尖起蹼，吓得他慌忙捂住自己的耳朵变回去。  
卖冰糖葫芦的人又瘦又小，手里的山楂却一颗比一颗大，糖汁香香甜甜溢到半空，叫翟潇闻看直了眼。任豪跟在他后面付了钱，他竟不知道哪里长的眼色，小手拆下来第一颗山楂球送去任豪嘴边，唬得任少爷一愣，抓住他细弱的手腕吃了。他抽回去手还觉得沾在手上的糖渣可惜，当着任豪的面把手指放进嘴里嗦了嗦。

厢房空了几日，全家上下也不疑有他，照例过了午时才把翟潇闻的餐送到任小少爷屋里，任豪却每日早起出门去私塾拜访先生，听训功课，不觉除夕已悄然临近了。  
府里的厨子捏了汤圆，晚膳的例汤就改做了米酒汤圆。任豪喜甜，自然是喝的十分尽兴，连盛了两碗，却不知翟潇闻是个不能沾一丝酒气的，将喝罢还看不出来，也欢欢喜喜学他那样盛了第二回，可回了房才初现端倪。  
等到任豪意识到他喝醉了，小孩儿早就褪干净衣裳缩到他怀里，也把任豪的睡意褪的干干净净。房里没点着灯，窗户一阖月光也透不进来，乌漆嘛黑的只能觉到怀里滚烫的躯体，弄得他心猿意马。  
他倒真没想着趁人之危，可翟潇闻宛如水蛇在他怀里扭来扭去，他自觉不是柳下惠，翻身和翟潇闻纠缠在一起，翟潇闻哼哼唧唧地发出些甜腻的声音，惹得他情不自禁唤他的名字，“潇闻，潇闻……”翟潇闻就嗯嗯啊啊地应和，某一爽快的瞬间瞪大了眼睛，不自知变成了竖瞳，又因为任豪还在持续的刺激舒服地眯起眼睛，昏昏沉沉欲睡不睡。  
他不知晓什么叫做廉耻，也不知道什么叫欢爱，只知道食髓知味，时常缠住任豪和他缠绵。后来白天也在纵欲，任豪尤觉得他一身白皮泛着红可爱的要紧，哄着他喊哥哥喊相公。  
连带除夕那夜和爹娘出门都没看完烟花和戏班子的表演，两个人就报了爹娘先行回家，在床上翻来覆去折腾了整整一夜，任豪照着他额角亲了一口，说跟他一起守岁了，翟潇闻却捂着额角两块丑陋的疤痕不许他看。  
那是他本该引以为傲的龙角，却只留下两个泛白的圆形疤痕，任豪怜他，问娘讨了除疤美肤的药膏，却心知凡人的药膏又怎么会对神仙有用？安慰他罢了。

一连如此十好几日。  
那天带回来的画本里不知怎的掺进去一本春/宫图，翟潇闻不知道，只觉得里面好些姿势十分奇葩。他坐在桌下抱着任豪一双脚，看似给他捂脚做暖炉，可身上体温却不怎么高，反而是在把任小少爷当暖炉。任豪上面写着字，翟潇闻忽然动了动，钻到他身下那地方，隔着衣服舔弄起来，任豪慌忙把他捞起来，看见脚下那本春/宫图正画着这般情景，哭笑不得，警告他不许随时随地发情，也不能叫除了他以外的人看见，这是只有他们两个才能做的，别人谁看见了都要羞。翟潇闻似懂非懂，书被人没收了，换了一本别的画册。  
大哥到了元宵才堪堪赶回来，风尘仆仆换了衣服便招呼着家里去看灯笼，猜灯谜，翟潇闻跟着任豪，兴致缺缺，他不识字，只能干巴巴看着任家老小开动脑筋，任豪便带他躲了出去玩别的。正好边上有套圈，翟潇闻终于提起些兴头，竟然第一个下去就中了，老板送他一盏孔明灯，任豪答应他晚上就陪他放了。  
翟潇闻乐呵呵地转了两个圈，飞扑在他身上，任豪稳稳接住他。

套圈边上有一个神叨叨的瞎老头，手里举着一面半仙，除妖降魔的旗子，嘴里还碎碎念些什么。任豪耳朵尖，听见他说什么龙什么蛇，明明过去了一段路，又带着翟潇闻回去了一回。  
半仙什么也看不见，腰上别着一把拂尘，耳闻得两人回来了，就说公子魔邪侵身，当心枕边人恩将仇报，阻挡他仕途。若还想谋个一官半职的，就须老头给你除邪，不多不少，黄金百两。  
任豪听这话，啐了他一口，带着小孩儿走了，可大哥竟也偶遇了这老头，被老头一番打动，在他俩后面把这半仙请了回来。

任小少爷拦不住，央着大哥不要折磨潇闻，他可是救了你弟弟一命！任大哥不知个中缘由，只以为翟潇闻是邪祟附体，需请半仙帮他除了，是等好事，任豪怎么也说不出口他是条龙的事实。翟潇闻倒十分无所谓，拍拍他肩膀，这半仙只能降魔降妖，是没法降仙族的，便自己朝半仙布的阵法走进去了，任豪却隐隐觉得不妙，心脏被揪紧了盯着小孩。

半仙咬破了手指在空中补全了阵法，嘴里念着些听不懂的话，翟潇闻本面色如常，却忽然间唇色惨败，跪倒在地，渐渐嚎啕出声，哭的任豪心如百爪挠。如此这般，竟也在阵阵痛苦里渐现原形。  
只是翟潇闻被阵法困在地上动弹不得，因灵力尽散也化不回原形，被动赤裸了的身体上只化了一身金鳞和半身血红的鱼尾。那金鳞，在半仙的咒声中应声落了，片片落在地上，有如落在任豪心里。金鳞落尽留下他凡体片片疤痕，比起额角的疤痕竟然更为可怖。他美艳的红尾不多时竟然也从身上脱了下来，双腿竟然只剩了一截断面，断面上是青色的兽皮，哪里剩下一点龙族的模样。  
半仙低声念他，你一尾蛇妖幻做龙族欺瞒人家，还吸食精血，你可知罪？翟潇闻目眦尽裂，颤抖着落下大颗泪珠，砸在地上金亮的龙鳞上，“你骗人，你骗我……我是仙族弃下失了龙角的龙，我不是蛇，我不是妖……”喊罢又痴儿状冲任豪道，“任豪，你相信我，你救救我……求求你……”声又渐弱了下去，是被痛昏，半仙要收了他，于是用咒把他又重新唤醒，如此反复审他几次，任豪好像也被撕心裂肺审了一般汗泪满面。

翟潇闻再度昏了过去。  
他迟迟不肯认罪，半仙的阵法就收不了他，正当众人以为这阵无解了，空中忽然化了几尾水蛇落下来，幻做人形，青皮赤瞳，怒气冲冲地摆尾掀翻了半仙，砸破了阵法，将翟潇闻护在了怀中。  
那领头的女子怒目含泪，痛骂任豪一通。

任豪这才知道，他前世是仙族神龙家主，诓走了人家一条小蛇，又骗他仙族只能和仙族结为仙侣，翟潇闻哪里懂那些弯弯绕绕，一腔天真赤忱，毫不犹豫吞了他龙族精血断了自己蛇尾，长出一身不属于自己的金鳞，失去了尾鳍不能入水，只好虏了一条红鲤的尾巴接上。他哪里是断了龙角，那疤是他自己生生砸出来的，他拔了水里的珊瑚拼不上去，只能捂着两个血窟窿哭哭啼啼地跪在他前世的龙体面前。  
天帝怒不可遏，罚了任豪下凡历劫，甚至一并抹了翟潇闻的记忆和情根，哪想得到一场大雪又把两人困到了一起。

但还是翟母坏了规矩，私启了任豪的仙智，在人世间便只能把这个凡胎弄死了，任豪坐在屋顶看见任母抱着他的凡体恸哭欲绝，任老爷和任家大哥站在旁边，身后是昏过去的半仙和阵法里的金鳞红尾，那盏孔明灯——  
饶昏过去了他亦不舍得松手。  
翟潇闻被蛇族领走，只剩他孑然在任宅上空盘旋，唤来一阵阴雨连绵。

***

此一别又是数年不见。  
翟潇闻并非数不清自己的年岁，是真的记忆为天帝蒙抹，所以无论如何也数不出来。论起这个，他顶多也只有三千年修为，任豪却三万不止了，当真诓了小朋友，蛇族自然是封了山不许他再踏进一步。  
任豪本来甚是不屑，他一片龙鳞就能毁了这座山，可是看见翟潇闻赤瞳暴涨流不出眼泪却又眼含悲伤地望着他的样子，却怎么也下不去手，这龙鳞，想来还没有翟潇闻给他把暗影变回来的那片好用。  
不论是在仙山上还是在人间，都是他任公子诱的小孩，这苦难断不应该是他一个人受……可翟潇闻的伤，没有一样是单用法力就能治好的，只能靠长久的修炼叫他自己好了，任豪觉得麻烦至极，问天帝，他不就是想与我结了仙侣？那我结便罢了，他们怎么还不许我进山提亲？  
天帝恨铁不成钢，翟潇闻用情之深谁看不出来？只有他面前这个傻瓜！九天上下全都看的明明白白，只有这个白痴不懂，也不知为何自己当初要把月老送到他手里管着！

任豪想他念他，想起从前翟潇闻活泼好动，自会幻了人形一双玉足就没有闲过，在他仙府上蹿下跳，拖着他去凡间吃东喝西，从来没付过钱——反正当神仙有好处，带着他挥一挥袖子，老板就认不得他们了。妖族不一样，他只能用对视让一个人忘记见过他们，所以那时候他颇为得意，冲妖族炫耀了一个遍，有这么俊美还爱宠着他的仙侣，谁看了也觉得替他开心。  
那时候传为一段佳话，人人都是真心祝福的。  
思及此处，任豪就灰溜溜地“散步”到了蛇山。  
山上结界不强，密密麻麻铺着结界的是湖面，水蛇一族就在湖中群居。任豪叼着狗尾巴草对着湖面发呆，突发奇想，决意去那间木屋子里寻些旧物，他心里早想他的潇闻要想疯了，可潇闻闭门不见，他当真束手无策。  
还未走进，任豪就闻见一阵鱼汤鲜香，大喜过望，推门进去却不是他想的那个人在里面，是一健壮的青年男子，屋里也大变模样，床搬到了另一面，桌子也移了位，也就桌上小刀歪歪扭扭的字还能辨认。那上面是翟潇闻念着，他一个一个字挨着刻的，“爷爷，我碰见了一个人，我先跟他回家看过年了，看完我就回来。”因着是木面，刻完这么久就藏了这么久的灰垢，看着脏兮兮的。  
男子莫名其妙，问他是作甚么的，任豪不答反问，你住了多久？  
男子回他，我住了十几年了。还好心跟他说，一直就只有我一个人住。任豪扶额，挥手打了个响指让他忘了这回事，转身出去了，正巧门外面站着一个人——他日思夜想的正攥着两本新印的画册在外面站着，一脸无奈地看着他。

“你来这里做什么？我娘不是说了不让你来了？”翟潇闻自顾自转身走着，任豪就跟在他身后面。  
“我，我担心你。我是来赔礼道歉的。”闻言前面的人微微一怔，任豪见有戏，就劈开身体挖出一颗龙珠，“宝贝，吃了这个就有我少说五千年的修为，能让你再生蛇尾。”  
翟潇闻停下来望着他，“你便放过我吧，我不需要……”这话简直比刀刃还要伤人，任豪可怜巴巴地托着龙珠，听他继续扎人，“你又不喜欢我，不想同我结了仙侣，便不必再费此心思。你不如去龙族找了个貌美的孩子给他送去，定能讨人欢心。”边说边缓身走远，任豪呆愣在原地，看他快走进水里了就大声喊，“我喜欢你！”  
唬得翟潇闻僵在原地。  
“我喜欢你，我也心悦你！原先是我不懂事，我不是诚意要骗你的，我也想和你结仙侣。”  
翟潇闻转过身来看着他，他就慌慌张张闪身到人跟前，“我本意是要和你提亲的，那几日冷落你是在准备惊喜……我没想到我一句玩笑话叫你受了这么多苦。”  
翟潇闻难以扯出一个微笑，果然惊喜！原来不过是一句玩笑——  
唉！这等痴情又作何用？没出息。  
奈何心里还是念念不忘！他几乎要被自己折磨疯了，任豪两句我喜欢你，我心悦你，便勾的他动摇了，真真痴情深种啊！

翟潇闻一把夺过任豪手里的龙珠，他且不知道任豪这次能坚持多久，当真动摇了，他才不想吃亏，便在心里下戒，若五千年后……他都能料到，任豪一定连一半的时间都坚持不下。  
倘若五千年后他还是这般执着，就应了他的提亲。  
任豪只见他接了龙珠，还以为受了原谅，被翟潇闻用书卷起了挡住他，“我从来没说要原谅你。”小孩低头思索一番，“暂时看你表现。我想吃冰糖葫芦了。”

任豪笑意盈盈地应声，“好勒。我这就在仙山给你全种上山楂树。”


End file.
